


Meow

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Self challenge; write a ficlet in ten minutes and post it within the hour, proofread et all. Well, couldn't keep the timeline of writing it in ten minutes, but I still posted it within the hour, so yaayyyy..I guess. Ahem.Just a silly little everyday snippet of how Jou and Kaiba interact; strictly non-rom.Anyways, have fun and matta!Felidae





	Meow

_Meow_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Seriously, Kaiba needed an attitude fix.  
Desperately.  
Those were one Jounouchi Katsuya's thoughts as he stomped towards his classroom, growling under his breath.  
For the past couple of days, the CEO had submitted him to a different level of annoyance; moving from the mere inu taunts to physical..well..even pranks would have been too much of a term.  
He was just constantly getting into Jou's way, when this one tried to move across school, 'accidentally' tripping him or pushing the blond's seat aside to pass, without warning Jou forehand...  
It was grating on Jou's nerves.  
Needless to say, when he returned from home economics and saw Kaiba standing there, obviously tearing into Yuugi(who was only visible due to his hair peeking above the tall brunet's shoulder), Jou decided to get back at him.  
Smacking the CEO up the back of his head with just a little more than the necessary force, he growled,  
"Back off my friend, asshole!"  
Yuugi's eyes grew twice their size, even as Kaiba slowly, deliberately turned around.  
Kaiba, who held a half-empty double latte in his hand.  
Kaiba, whose chin, uniform and right hand were dripping with hot coffee.  
Kaiba, wo drew a deep breath, dropped the cup and with narrowed eyes, launched himself at Jounouchi.  
The blond gave a small "eep!" then tore off at mach1, Kaiba hot on his heels.

The city of Paris is home the to sport named Le Parcours.  
It would have taken pride in the knowledge that in a distant, quasi-remote Japanese city called Domino there was at least _one_ inhabitant who excelled at it.  
Then again, it was a mere matter of survival, as Jou leapt, climbed, scrambled and vaulted over anything in his way to escape certain death.  
Kaiba, calculating the blond's most likely course of escape, kept to the ground; his long legs helping him keep up with his prey.

As he rounded the corner to the front of the school compound, Jou glanced over his shoulder-  
Kaiba was right behind him.  
And he was _not_ happy.  
Jou sped up(no one knew how, considering he was practically airborne), and moved towards the main area, where the huge maple tree stood, partially encased by a wire mesh fence.  
Just as Kaiba was about to take hold of his shirt(the jacket had been lost somewhere during the chase), Jou jumped.  
It was a leap of faith, if he ever had taken any; his left foot landed on the railing of the fence and, using the leftover momentum, Jounouchi proppelled himself forwards and up, only just managing to catch one of the lower branches of the large tree.  
Grasping on for dear life, the blond clawed and flailed for a couple seconds unsuccessfully, before he managed to get his legs onto the branch and, losing no time, climbed higher.  
Kaiba, just like anyone else who had witnessed the desperate escape, stood slack-jawed, then snapped his mouth closed and, marching over to the maple tree, yelled,  
"Get down here this instant, make-inu, so I can properly thank you for the new design of my school uniform!"  
"Yeah, well, make me, moneybags! And for the record, I'm not a dog, asshole."  
The CEO was seething with anger.  
"Jounouchi Katsuya, if you don't get down here this very minute, I'll-"  
"Cut down the tree, Kaiba? Ja, I'd like to see ya do that. This tree is protected, remember? Also, it's public property."  
Fists and teeth clenched unison, as the soft rustle of leaves indicated that Jou was moving within the tree's crown.  
"If you want me, you'll have to climb up yourself."  
Kaiba bristled.  
"I am not a monkey!"  
"Ja, not my problem. I ain't coming down anytime soon, either."  
Swerving on his heel, the brunet went in search of the janitor or a ladder.  
Before he had made more than five steps, Jou called,  
"Oh, and Kaiba?"  
Snarling, the CEO snapped back,  
"WHAT?"  
Jou, who sat leisuredly draped over his branch, drawled,  
"Meow."  
Kaiba swore, he heard the blond's sniggering clear across the schoolyard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

>Just a little something that popped into my head this morning...hope you enjoyed.^^


End file.
